


Reassurance

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Birthdays only come by once a year, but each one is special, and he'd do anything to spend it with you.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

He's my keeper.  
  
 **A** rock that keeps me grounded to the soft earth beneath my toes.  
  
 **A** person that I inevitably end up gravitating towards.  
  


He's someone I can rely on.

**S** omeone I know that won't judge me.

**S** omeone that will always be there to correct me when I'm wrong.  


  
He's my confidant.

**A** lways listening and comforting me,

**A** nd someone I know I can trust with my life.

He's honest and genuine.

**H** e wears his heart on his sleeve.

**H** is emotions are so honest and warm; it fills my heart.

He's my best friend.

**I** cannot describe with words how important he is to me.

**I** can't even explain how many times he's saved me from my thoughts.

***

**A** nd every time I've needed someone to reassure me, his gentle words and kind actions despite his appearance were always there to pick me back up. 

**S** afe and protected within his embrace, I knew that no matter what, I'd be able to do it. Even if my thoughts told me otherwise, even if the world was against me. He'd be there to reassure me. 

**A** lthough he may appear unruly and tough, his gentle and fragile heart is often the reality of his actual personality. But even so, I'm proud to say that I have experienced other sides of him that many others don't have the chance to see. He's not just a teddy bear.

**H** is tone is always soft, always gentle, always kind. He's the type of person you'd want to protect. But we all know how powerful he is once he gets into the swing of it. But his heart of gold and purity is still there. Shining brightly no matter how dark it becomes.

**I** -

"[F/N]-chan?" 

You snap out of your thoughts as the pen in your hand grows slack and you shove the paper you were writing that had your thoughts on it into your desk drawer. You look up at your long time friend, and he gives you a soft smile, "Are you ready to go home?"

"Did practice end earlier today?" The sun hasn't even set yet. And normally he wouldn't be done until the moon was shining and the crickets were singing.

"Ah, well, I asked for an early leave."

You gasped and exclaimed, "You can't! Nationals are coming up and-"

His gentle finger on your lips make you stop and you pout. But still, you're looking up at him because of the height difference between the two of you and he smiles, "Just for today."

"But _why_?" you asked, and you pouted, "Volleyball is important to you! I know that! If it's to study I can just help you later and-"

"It's for your birthday," he softly interrupts.

Your mouth opens and closes like a fish and he sheepishly scratches the back of his head, "I couldn't celebrate it the actual day of, cause of our training camp.. so I thought today would work."

"But why today?" you whispered, still slightly confused, yet touched at his actions. And he chuckled before taking another step closer, gently wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his forehead against yours.

"Because it's our one year... Happy anniversary [F/N]-chan..." he whispers and then adds, "And happy belated birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THREE BIRTHDAY FICS IN THE SPAN OF TWO DAYS BECAUSE I MISSED LIKE TWO PEOPLE'S BIRTHDAYS AND I BARELY MADE IT FOR ERIN'S. HAHAHA (I'm horrible at this).
> 
> ON A SIDE NOTE, this is to my lovely reader scribblybubbles who has been reading and commenting on almost everything I've written. Your comments give me so much life and encouragement to work harder. Thank you for always being there for me! You don't know how much it means to me with every comment and reply you give me. Talking to you always brings a smile to my face. Ahaha. <3 Happy belated birthday, I'm a bit sad I missed the actual day, but this counts! right?


End file.
